elderscrollsroleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielth
Daniel is the main RP character of Supreme Kuzon. He is a 43 year old Nord who live(ed) in Winterhold. 'About' Daniel grew up in Winterhold. His parents were farmers. His father, Holgroth, died when Daniel was 23, and his mom, Sena, is still alive, living in Winterhold. Daniel became the Housecarl of the Jarl of Winterhold at age 42, after killing a team of bandits that attacked once. His great-grandfather was named Danielth, and was a great warrior who he is named after. He is shy sometimes, but is happy and loyal to friends. He has long brown hair and a small scar on his cheek. He usually wears glass or steel armor. He is interested in Dwarven history, and collects things. He has a Dragon Bone Dagger passed down from his great-grandfather, who killed a dragon in Winterhold. His family's house was built from the rest of the dragon's bones. He usually wears fur armor with his dagger equipped. He has a scar on his eye, and has flat laid down hair. 'Family' *His father, Holgroth, grandfather, Nameth, and great-grandfather, Danieleth, were all lumberjacks, and strongly hated mages at the College of Winterhold, nearby. Danielth doesn't though. *He has an uncle Halgrath who lives in Solitude, and is an expert researcher on Dragons. *He also had a great aunt "Jag", who used to lived in Dawnstar and used to fish and send his family fish when he was a young boy. *He has two brothers, Conoth and Hamath. Danielth + ? |__________ | | Nameth + ?, Jag |________________ | | Holgroth + Sena, Hagrath |_________________ | | | Danielth, Conoth, Hamath 'Weapons' *Steel War Axe (D = 15) *Dragon Bone Dagger (D = 25) *Glass Battleaxe (D = 25) *Imperial Sword (D = 10) *Bow and Arrow (D = 15) 'Armor' *Fur Armor (boots, gauntlets, helmet) *Heavy Imperial Armor (boots, gauntlets, helmet) *Steel Shield 'Biography' 'Meeting Raluk and Srath; Fighting a Dragon' August 14-15th 2013 Danielth was working out, chopping lumber, on a cold winter day near Winterhold at his log cabin. His mother lives there with him, the only other person, and she is old and sick and always needs firewood. Danielth is chopping and all of a sudden, his axe breaks. He knows he needs new one quickly, so he heads into Winterhold to buy a new one. He talks to everyone and no one has one, there is no supply. Danielth has to buy a horse and go into Whiterun, but he only has 40 gold. Danielth sells his grandpa's lumber, and gets 1,000 gold. He buys a horse and heads to Whiterun. Upon arriving in Whiterun, he enters the gates, wondered by the large city. He doesn't get out much so he doesn't see much, only what he has heard in stories his pa used to tell (adventurer). He goes into the Drunken Huntsman, and wants to buy some mead because of his long trip. But, he has no gold. Only 3 gold because he spent most of it on his horse earlier. He walks over to two men, who reveal themselves to be Raluk and Srath. He asks Raluk for some spared gold, and Raluk says "it's on the house", and that he is co-owner of the Drunken Huntsmen. Danielth thanks him and drinks his mead. The three get to know each other. Srath then says a Dragon killed his family long ago. Danielth offers and asked Raluk to help him get back at the dragon who klled Srath's family. Raluk happily agrees and they head out to the stables back to their horses. Raluk says they should head to his home in Morthal, where his family lives. They ride to Morthal. Arriving in Morthal, Danielth hops off of his horse. He had never been to Morthal. It was much warmer compared Winterhold. Danielth sits on the dock and puts his legs in the water. Raluk then yells at him to get out, as there are alligators in that lake. Danielet quickly gets up, and Raluk says to follow them to their forge; an old shack where there used to be vampires but he defeated them. Raluk offers free weapons and armor for Srath and Danielth. Danielth takes nothing, but asks Raluk to fix his steel shield, as it has a crack in it. Raluk does so. Danielth has an idea to find the Dragon who killed Srath's family. He walks into the Jarl's Keep, and a dark elf in steel armor disrupts him. "Hey! I am Ogar. The jarl let me buy land in the hold a while ago, but the house is full of....falmer! He will not repay me and is refusing to send guards to help!". Danielth says he is busy, but the elf offers 250 gold. Danielth needs gold, so he thinks about it. Danielth walks to the Jarl, and the jarl insults him. He asks the Jarl if he knows any Dragon places nearby. The jarl insults him again, and Danielth gets serious and mad. The jarl says there is one near Solitude. Danielth walks out of the Keep to Srath and Raluk, who are saddling up their horses. Danielth gets on his, and they head off into the marshes, and gloomy woods. Not long after riding in, Danielth spots a Necromancer, ...necromanting stuff. He sneaks over with his Dragon bone Dagger, and slices the necromancer in the neck, an instant kill. He takes the 3 health potions, gives one to everyone (splits them) and the 5 gold. He hops back on his horse. It is getting late. Roluk gets off his horse near the river between Katla's Farm (near Solitude) and where they are. He sets up a camp, and they go to sleep for the night. They wake up early in the morning, and cross the river on their horses. They ride up to Solitude, and all of a sudden, a dragon attacks! They enter Solitude so the guards will help them, and they do. But Danielth notices, he has no Bow and Arrow. He runs into a shop, and demands one, but he doesn't have enough gold. He panics, grabs one anyway and runs out and attacks the Dragon. He pulls out his Glass warhammer and smashes the Dragon continously. Roluk and Srath do the same. Soon, Srath smashes the Dragon's skull and kills it. The guards pursue Danielth, but he gives them back the Bow and runs off. Srath, Danielth and Roluk ride down the hill on their horses, confused of what to do now. Danielth remembers Ogar, the dark elf and his quest to clear his house. They are about to do it, but all of a sudden a female daedra attacks. They defeat her. A man comes out of no where as well, and tells the 3 to tome into his shack. They follow. He offers food and clothing. 'Clearing Ogar's House of Falmer; Returning Home' August 17-18th, 2013 Rolak and Danielth, leaving Srath behind, go to Ogar's house and enter. There is nothing upstairs to Danielth treks downstairs, and is met with a falmer. He attacks him and slices his neck. He continues into the basement, where there is a large hole torn in the wall into a cave. He walks in, until they walk into a room with a falmer and a chaurus. Danielth and Rolak fight them, Danielth uses his Dragon Dagger to one in the heart, and Rolak kills one. In the caveway coming out, an argonian, who says he is the Harbinger of Skyrim and Killer of Bandits, introduces himself, and says he always followed them because he was "bored", and his real name is Lord Frieza. He gives some potions to Danielth, and they continue into a room with a lake. Frieza uses a slow time spell, and kills all of the falmer in the room in seconds. They continue, until they reach the final room. Upon entering, Rolak just...leaves. Danielth doesn't know why, but now it is up to him and Lord Frieza. They alert the Falmer, and start slaughering them. Danielth uses his Glass Battleaxe to smash them in the head a few times. Soon, they get to the Queen Falmer, who keeps shooting magicka techniques at them. Lord Frieza and Danielth start hitting her, some damage going to Danielth. Lord Frieza gets him on the ground, and Danielth does the final blow, by smashing his Dagger into her heart, killing her. Lord Frieza then disappears using an invisibility spell, Danielth confused why Rolak and Frieza left. He runs out of the cave. Danielth is in the swamps of outer Morthal. Rolak rides up on his horse, and says he is going on a trip to Hammerfell to use his forgery skills. Danielth is still mad why he just left, but gets over it and goes to Morthal to reclaim his 250 gold. He walks in the Keep, and demands it. Ogar gives him the gold, and runs off into the swamps. Danielth knows it is time to return home, so he gets on his horse, and starts heading to Whiterun. Danielth gets to Whiterun, ties up his horse, and walks in, and goes into the Drunken Huntsman. He notices Rolak is there, and he sits down and greets him, and asks him "Why aren't you on your way to Hammerfell?". Rolak says he is just stopping by, and gets a drink of mead. Rolak leaves, and Danielth soon follows. Danielth heads to Winterhold. On his way home to Winterhold, it starts gettting cold, as he enters north. His horse starts slipping. Out of no where, his horse slips and rams into a rock, killing the horse and throwing Danielth off into the cold snow, unconcious. A blurry figure though, appears in the distance. The man picks Danielth up, and packs him and his stuff on his horse, and rides to Dawnstar, to the Inn. Rolak gets Danielth off, and takes him in near the fire. Danielth soon wakes up, wondering where he is and why Rolak hasn't left to Hammerfell yet. Rolak answers, saying he is stopping by and noticed him. Rolak pays for a room, and food, and they both use it. Danielth reads his books and they both go to bed. After they wake up, they head back on their horses and head to Winterhold. Upon getting to Winterhold, Danielth's ma, Sera, gets out and greets both of them and offers Rolak dinner. Rolak refuses, but they talk for a while, and Rolak leaves. Danielth tends to his mother, and goes out to the person he bought his horse from a few days ago. He tells him (Ognar) the horse died, and Ognar gives him remorse. Danielth heads home, but notices a suitcase on his doorstep. He opens it, and it has a Bow, and a bag of potions, Rolak left him. Danielth looks in the air and thanks him, and goes in to tend his mother. Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Nord Category:Male Category:Warrior